


Connection Lost

by extractedTransposition



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Jade Harley/John Egbert (Unrequited), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, May Not Be Fully Canon Accurate, My First Work in This Fandom, Sadstuck, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extractedTransposition/pseuds/extractedTransposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This, as the tags suggest, is my first work in the fandom, and follows my bad habit of posting unfinished work and continuously polishing it off until I am either satisfied or I forget about/abandon it (unfortunately, it tends to be the latter). </p><p>In any case, the dates/times (based on my approximation of canon/headcanon events, rather than when the respective frame/pages were published) are not entirely accurate for the reasons just outlined, but instead are supposed to give you a general idea of how the messages are timed relative to each other. </p><p>If you'd prefer a version with the day/month order un-americanised, then tough luck - I just spent waaay too long getting them the "right" way round, and have neither the time nor willpower to reverse it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Currently Unavailable

**Author's Note:**

> This, as the tags suggest, is my first work in the fandom, and follows my bad habit of posting unfinished work and continuously polishing it off until I am either satisfied or I forget about/abandon it (unfortunately, it tends to be the latter). 
> 
> In any case, the dates/times (based on my approximation of canon/headcanon events, rather than when the respective frame/pages were published) are not entirely accurate for the reasons just outlined, but instead are supposed to give you a general idea of how the messages are timed relative to each other. 
> 
> If you'd prefer a version with the day/month order un-americanised, then tough luck - I just spent waaay too long getting them the "right" way round, and have neither the time nor willpower to reverse it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, whoever this is, you've reached John Egberts other, other cell, which makes you a close friend, a stalker, or both :B Anyway, you know the drill - leave a message, yada yada yada, and I'll call you back as soon as I can!"

[15:12, 12/25/2008]

"Test, 1 2 3, test message, test messa- dad, it's working, ok?"

* * *

[17:02, 12/25/2008]

"Hey dude, merry goddamn Christmas, congrats on the sweet new piece, and sorry I couldn't get something sent in time - don't worry, I got something pretty awesome lined up for your birthday, trust me. Strider out."

* * *

[20:17, 01/03/2009]

"Good evening, John, and may I have the dubious honour of wishing you a happy new year - would you mind awfully checking pesterchum as soon as possible? Thank you."

* * *

[15:42, 01/15/2009]

Hi John! Listen, I'm sorry about before - I mean sure, he likes you, like non-ironically, but I didn't really mean it like _that_. Well fine, I did, but I'm sorry, I was just joking - you're just an awesome guy, I guess. Whatever he tries to say to hide it. So yeah, I...I'm sorry, but just answer your phone or computer or something! I really- um...we really miss talking to you!

* * *

[11:08, 02/27/2009]

"John, please start answering your phone."

* * *

[09:53, 04/01/2009]

"Sup egballs - I wasn't lying, I got all nine kindsa sweet loot to throw your way pretty soon... or maybe I'm just messing with ya for April's! Find out...after the commercial break! Nah, just pester me when you can - you're not gettin any spoilers, mind."

* * *

[16:25, 04/13/2009]

"Hey son, I'm gonna be a bit late back from work - I need to grab some cake mix and a... a parcel. Just don't burn down the house, or throw a massive party, or whatever - see you in half an hour."

* * *

[07:54, 04/14/2009]

"John? John, are you ok?"

* * *

[21:01, 04/16/2009]

"Alright egbutt, do you have any idea how hard it is to call someone on a pair of goddamn shades? Pick up!"

* * *

[04:31, 04/20/2009]

"Dude, seriously. Seriously?"

* * *

[12:27, 04/25/2009]

"Hi John! So I...I heard from Dave about the...uh...you know. Kinda makes things a little awkward, eh? But hey, to be fair, I _did_ call dibs on the coolkid, even though...yeah. I probably shouldn't bring that up. Anyway, call me when you can!

* * *

[23:59, 04/29/2009]

"Alright, here goes nothing - see you on the other side - at least I wont get one of those suckish costumes."

* * *

[00:02, 05/01/2009]

"Aw, shit."

* * *

[05:47, 07/19/2010]

"Hey egglet, you there? If this is actually going through, tell Jade... tell her I'm sorry."

* * *

[20:58, 03/16/2011]

"Answer. The goddamn. Phone.  _Please."_

* * *

[16:42, 08/09/2011]

"John, please, I... yeah, it was kinda weird, but I-I'm sorry. I mean, fine, you don't have to talk to me - I guess I deserve it - but I just miss being around you, really. Please come back."

* * *

[09:34, 05/22/2012]

"Listen, Dave is starting to act strangely - even by _his_ standards, and I am starting to become concerned for both his well-being and yours. Please return this phone call, or contact one of us on pesterchum, as soon as you possibly can. Thank you.

* * *

[14:09, 12/03/2012]

"Hi."

* * *

[17:23, 12/03/2012]

"Jonathon Crocker Egbert you will pick up the phone this instant or so help me I...I will.........ugh, you know what? Forget it."

* * *

[17:31, 12/03/2012]

"You there?"

* * *

[21:09, 12/03/2012]

"Hey."

* * *

[03:44, 12/28/2012]

"C'mon man, answer. Just this once. Just for me."

* * *

[13:26, 01/04/2013]

"So we finally made it today. Took a while to build the place without you, mind, but we did it. Finally won this goddamn thing. Made our own perfect utopia, the place we'd wanted to be all along - Bumfuck, Texas for me. What a shitty plot twist, eh? We ain't moving back in yet, though, still gotta tie off some  _unfinished bizniss._ Yeah, I know it was a shitty impression, don't judge me. Anyway, talk to you later!"

* * *

[23:07, 01/04/2013]

"Fine, I fucking love you, happy now? You've got this out of me, you've won, alright now please just come back. JUST FUCKING COME BACK JOHN!"

"Please."

* * *

[10:12, 01/12/2013]

"I'm sorry, man, for everything. Seriously. Like all the jokes on your name, all the messing around with aj - your idea, mind - every single annoying rap, everything. John. Just fucking listen to me, dammit. I'm sorry!"

* * *

[17:32, 01/15/2013]

"Finally got round to burying you this morning. Rose wanted you done up all fancy, suit and hairdo and everything, but I said no. Just keep it simple, them classic locks all ruffled up and everything and that old top of yours you got like a grillion years ago, the one you gave Jade a copy of too, you know the ghost one, well duh how could you not know, but yeah, I'm rambling now. Long story short, she...uh...she took one look at me and backed off. I finally kitted you up with a pair of shades, too, like it or not. Just tinted versions of your specs, but you still look a helluva lot smoother. 

Gave you a quick peck on the cheek, too, when Jade wasn't looking. All totally in an ironic way, of course.

Kinda wish I had done more, now."

* * *

[18:05, 01/15/2013]

"I guess I owe you one really. Just tell me, give me an explanation _please_ \- why didn't you just let me die, one last time? Why did you go and have to be a goddamn hero?"

* * *

[10:17, 05/22/2013]

"Hi John! Sorry I haven't been in touch - everything's been kinda hectic, settling back into life. I hope you don't mind, but I moved into your place for now, seeing as it did get messed up pretty bad. It's alright, I guess, but I just miss you, your jokes that were actually pretty funny and I'd never admit, those films you loved so much, even the magic tricks you managed to pull of once or twice, missed those times before everything got messed up. 

Anyway,it probably sounds stupid when I'm bunking in your spare room, but I reckon I'm gonna change my phone,maybe my chumhandle too - no point reminding myself of those three years I wasted, eh? I mean Rose is acting deadpan as always - I can see right through it, mind, and she's starting to crack - and Dave's taking it pretty hard, blaming himself, so I reckon if I can move on, anyone can. I won't forget you, mind. You know I won't.

* * *

[19:43, 05/27/2013]

"Alright, I guess this is it. I managed to scrape enough cash to buy a new place - staying in the area, of course, but I gotta say goodbye at some point, or they'll think I'm bluffing. Goodbye, John. 

"I'll miss you."

[11:21, 11/02/2013]

"Rose says it's unhealthy, but I really don't give a flying ratfuck anymore. Nah, not really - I mean, what else exactly is there else to do? Dirk and ol' gramps Harley won't stop playing tonsil hockey, Jade's struck up some incredible bromance that to be quite honest, I'd be even more of an asshole than I already am if I broke up, and Rose... Rose ain't really speaking to me. 

I've got your phone right here, you know. I like listening to it ring, imagining it in your pocket, or on your desk, and then you pick it up and we chat again, just like old times. I haven't gone into it, don't worry - I mean it's still your phone, and it's all I've got left of you; just keeping it charged, keep talking to myself, keeping it with me all the time, it just feels like you're with me. Sometimes you are."

* * *

[23:59, 12/31/2013]

"Please pick up."

* * *

[10:31, 04/13/2014]

"I came again, just to see you, just to be near you. I guess she's right, it's a little strange by now, but I still don't care. None of the others are here, though, so I decided to rig something up for the next person who visited your new place, just to thank them."

* * *

[17:15, 04/13/2014]

I finally managed to pull myself together enough to watch Con Air again, too. Yeah, I know, you went off it ages ago, but I still did anyway - popcorn, aj, everything. I nearly did it, too. Nearly got through, until that reunion you always loved. Sure, still screams of cheesiness, but it does of you, too, and that's where I kinda lost it. Chances are, you'd probably laugh at me if you saw me then.

I would've."

* * *

[11:54, 12/25/2014]

"Oh man, oh _man_ , I... well, merry Christmas, for a start. Came along with the usual, all the festive stuff I could buy 'cos I know it'd piss you off... and I ended up getting this screwed up piece of paper fired into my face from some...thing. Yeah, you guessed it, Einstein - that trap I set up on your birthday, seems kinda weird looking back on it. I probably shouldn't be finding this funny, but hey, what the hell. Have a great New Year, too!

* * *

[00:01, 01/01/2015]

"NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO CALL BACK YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

* * *

[12:00, 04/13/2015]

"I'm right next to you now - well, on top of you really; all ironic of course. Just chilling out like we used to, cake, aj, the tree Harley wanted planted instead of a headstone, everything. None of the others are, though. They say they've moved on, but I reckon they've forgotten. But yeah, you probably don't want to be hearing that right now.

Happy birthday, John."

* * *

[VOICE MAILBOX FULL]


	2. Black Box

Imagine Washington on a spring morning, the air crisp, the sky bright. Imagine the sun rising slowly on a sleeping city, one half starting to stir but the other already awake and ready - bored even. Imagine waking up from one of the first truly peaceful sleeps you've had in years to the scent of hot coffee and pancakes, courtesy of your... Well, your housemate, for want of a better word, who is clearly in the second category.

Basically, imagine you are Jade Harley.

Of course, no awakening is perfect - proven as you roll over only to have rays of light fall gently on your still-closed eyelids, leaving warm red and orange blotches that - while nice - are in no way conductive to further sleep. Finally, with an almost herculean effort, you manage to open them, only to have the morning sun blocked by a familiar, sweater-clad figure.

Of course it's Karkat Vantas.

Of course he made you breakfast.


End file.
